


A Meeting With Solagne

by DeaconBrews



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon, Fan Characters, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaconBrews/pseuds/DeaconBrews
Summary: Charlie returns to the hotel one night to find an unexpected visitor who bears ill intent toward her and her goals.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Meeting With Solagne

“Oh, the shark, babe, has such teeth, dear~”

There was music coming from Charlie’s room. That was normal. She liked to just leave her playlist going on very low volume so that she’d be greeted by her favorite songs first thing upon coming home. But someone had evidently turned it up quite high while she was out.

“...And it shows them pearly white~”

And they were singing along with the mix very enthusiastically. The feminine voice seemed familiar, somehow, but she couldn’t quite place it.

“Just a JACK. KNIFE. Has old Macheath, babe~”

Whoever they were, they took evident relish in every letter of the words ‘jack knife’.

“...And he keeps it outta sight~”

Charlie gulped down her trepidation and eased the door open as carefully as she could. Though the speakers were cranked up, most of the lights were either dim or left off entirely. As she walked in, it was just bright enough for her to make out the shape of the singer, sitting in her tall-backed armchair near the fluttering curtains of the balcony, open to the night air.

“Hello?”

The singing stopped and the figure reached out to pick up the remote and lower the speakers to a gentler level.

“Hello, Charlotte.”

A frown tugged at her lips.

“You can just call me Cha-”

“I don’t care.”

Charlie was taken aback by the curtness of the declaration. She waited for the woman to continue, but she seemed to have the same intent, and Charlie broke first as the silence grew more awkward.

“Well...are you here to check in?”

She let a bit of hope creep into her voice, then forced herself to inject some friendliness as well before continuing.

“I’m sorry if no one was there to greet you in the lobby, it’s just that it's kinda late and-”

“I’m not checking in.”

The woman cut her off again.

“Actually, in a certain sense of the word, I’m here to check out.”

“Check...out?”

Charlie raised her eyebrows in confusion and motioned lightly with her hand for the stranger to continue.

“Yes, to check you out, and this little hotel of yours. Reconnaissance is an important part of any mission, so I took it upon myself to reconnoiter.”

The woman rose from her seat before continuing, and Charlie felt a chill. Without the chair’s back obscuring her outline, she could see a pair of horns rising from the intruder’s head.

And, above them, a halo.

“Who are you?”

Charlie took an involuntary step back. What was an angel doing here, with the next cleanse the better part of a year away?

“I have a number, and a rank, and a title too...”

The angel stepped toward her, into the light. Dark, earthy-green boots appeared first, rising up to the knees of her canvas-colored trousers. A long black coat, close-collared and broader shouldered than Charlie’s own tux, obscured her curvature. Brushed metal buttons and a slim belt buckle glinted faintly in the dim light.

“...but you may simply call me Solagne.”

Charlie gasped as she finally saw this ‘Solagne’ clearly.

It was almost like she was looking in a mirror.

Almost.

She wasn’t a blonde, her tightly-bound hair was the same black as her coat. And her eyes. Eyes that seemed to swallow up the room’s feeble light. Dark, sleepless circles framed them, standing stark against her skin, even paler than Charlie’s own. She hardly had any lashes to speak of, leaving her somewhat sterile and sexless. Likewise missing were the rosy cheeks she’d inherited from her father, which made the grim, irritated curl of her mouth seem even more disgusted.

“I must say Charlotte, I’m not at all impressed.”

Solagne gestured about the room with a gloved hand.

“This structure is the textbook definition of indefensible. You’ll be at a severe tactical disadvantage when I return with my legion.”

“Legion?”

“Exterminator legion of course! Are you as stupid as you are unclean!?”

Her cool broke, and her voice filled with venom.

“I-”

Charlie had no time to formulate a response before the angel struck her. She kept herself from being thrown to the floor, but only barely.

“Come on demon!”

Solagne shouted, and her eyes glowed with cold, blue light.

“Wait, please!”

Charlie tried to speak, to ask her WHY she was doing this, to ask if they couldn't reach an accord, to explain that she wanted Heaven and Hell to have more peaceful relations, but Solagne had no inclination to listen.

“LET ME SEE SOME HELLFIRE!”

She swung again, but this time Charlie managed to dodge. Another swing and another dodge. A savage kick, and Charlie had to roll to keep from being hit. Solagne growled.

“By The Trinity, you’re pathetic. The next cleanse is going to be a cakewalk.”

The exterminator cracked her knuckles and went for her quarry again, but a deafening burst of radio static suddenly split the air. Charlie looked up to see Solagne’s arm ensnared by an inky black tentacle.

“Madame...”

Alastor stood in the center of the room, teeth bared in his usual unshakable smile, arcane symbols drifting through the air around him.

“...I pray you forgive me if I seem unwelcoming...” 

Solagne wrenched her arm from the tentacle’s grasp, seemingly with no effort, and turned to face the Radio Demon as the crackle that inflected his voice thickened.

“...but this establishment caters to sinners. Angels have no business here.”

The exterminator launched herself at Alastor with dizzying speed, streaking over the floor in a blur, only to come to an abrupt halt, scant inches away, as a fresh array of tentacles ensnared her arms and held her back. Alastor remained motionless, his smile unwavering.

“I’m afraid I must ask you to leave.”

Solagne panted breathlessly and shook a stray lock of obsidian out of her eyes.

“Oh, you...”

A wide, deranged smile suddenly appeared on her features to match the demon’s own.

“You’re going to be FUN.”

There was a sound like metal sliding against metal as an enormous pair of silvery wings burst from her back. She planted one boot against his chest for extra leverage and propelled herself away with a single flap, slipping from one of the tentacles holding her and actually tearing the other as she sailed across the room. She skidded to a halt near the entrance to the balcony and took a moment to smooth the front of her coat before speaking, far too much joy in her voice for someone who could have been torn limb from limb a moment before.

“Well, this has been a productive mission. I think I’ve learned all I need to learn.”

She met Charlie’s gaze as she approached in a defensive stance, seemingly prepared at last to face her.

“I’ll be back in three hun-no, no, wait.”

She put a hand to her ear just as The Pentagram’s clock tower struck midnight and began to chime.

“I’ll be back in two hundred, ninety nine days. Keep a room open for me, will you?”

She pointed past Charlie, at the strangely placid Alastor.

“And remember, Sinner,”

Her smile took on a smugly satisfied cruelty.

“Your days are numbered.”

She snapped her fingers and a thunderous crack accompanied by harsh, blinding light filled the room, causing Charlie to cover her ears and cry out, while Alastor simply closed his eyes and waited for the ringing to stop.

With that, Solagne was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Solagne is our idea of an "Anti-Charlie", based on some references in the Ars Goetia to how certain demons are directly opposed by certain archangels. Charlie is a demon who is kind and seeks to find a peaceful alternative to the annual exterminations, so Solagne is an angel (exterminator) who is cruel and enjoys violence.


End file.
